The present invention relates to a novel class of heterocyclic alkylaminocarbonylsulfonamides of the following formula: ##STR1## and further to the use of these compounds in agriculturally suitable compositions as pre-emergent or post-emergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
The following U.S. Patents disclose and claim various classes of herbicidal sulfonamides: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,719, 4,127,405, 4,190,432, 4,225,337, 4,257,802, 4,214,890, 4,310,346, 4,231,784.
These herbicidal sulfonamides can be represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 can be, among other substituents, ##STR3## R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 can be H, halo or other values;
R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 can be H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 W can be O; and PA1 Z can be N or CH. PA1 R.sub.2 can be H, Cl, Br, F, CF.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 can be alkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 can be H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 can be H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 W is O or S; and PA1 Z can be CH or N. PA1 m can be 0 or 1. PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula I where R.sub.2, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are H, m is O and X is OCH.sub.3. PA1 (2) Compounds of Preferred 1 where Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 O or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 O. PA1 (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where J is ##STR11## (4) Compounds of Preferred 3 where R.sub.1 is CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCF.sub.2 H, OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 (5) Compounds of Preferred 4 where Y is OCH.sub.3 and Z is N.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325 issued Dec. 13, 1983 to Sauers discloses herbicidal benzylsulfonylureas of the general formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 can be F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, among other values;
Although there are certain structural similarities between the art compounds and the compounds within the scope of the present invention, such as, for example, an ortho-substituted phenyl radical and symmetrical pyrimidine and triazine heterocycles, the compounds differ in the bridge structure. The art compounds have the following bridge structure ##STR5## which may vary according to available substitutions on either nitrogen atom. The compounds within the scope of the present invention have the following bridge structure ##STR6## wherein R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 can be H or CH.sub.3 ; and